<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afton and pines drabbles by Lovley_rottening_lesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805255">Afton and pines drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovley_rottening_lesbian/pseuds/Lovley_rottening_lesbian'>Lovley_rottening_lesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Michael Afton Needs a Hug, stan is michaels new father in my mind because william is an asshole, to much turama for one boio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovley_rottening_lesbian/pseuds/Lovley_rottening_lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Afton and pine drabbles, this is just short story ideas that i have or will have for my other fic with the same title! this is just so i can acually write more then i am with the other story. so please enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afton and pines drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Michael hates his father but he can't help but miss him a bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             There were not a lot of people at Williams's funeral, Michael wasn't shocked about that though he knew his father was a terrible man. Stan knows this, who is one of Williams's old friends from the beginning of the Freddy days, and luckily to Michael he was kinda chill ((he would never admit it but he tries to make stan proud)). Mike sat close to stan near the front of the church while the preacher talks but Michael doesn't try to listen, the words just turn into a ringing noise. </p><p> </p><p>        "he was a kind man, a loving father-"...Kinda? the word made Michaels blood boil like it once did after mom left them..when their father stopped caring. Michael shoots out of his seat angry beyond belief and stan couldn't stop Michael before he snaps at the preacher. "HE WAS NOT KIND! he HATED US! HE LEFT US!" his eyes sting as he grips the seat in front of him making his knuckles go white "HE DID NOT CARE! HE DIDNT HE DIDNT-" he inhales sharply with a lump in his throat before closing his eyes tightly. </p><p>    The ringing grows louder as he plummets to the floor, digging his nails into his scalp to stop the raging emotion, to stop himself from missing the jerk who is <strong>DEAD</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        no..nonononononononono..he can't miss him he cant he cant hecanthecantheca-</em>
</p><p>    </p><p>       Michael tenses up as their arms pull him into a warm embrace...bursting the bubble as Michael begins to sob harshly, pushing himself more into the person's arms ((which he realizes is stan)). He did not realize that they were outside as Michael beings yelling, declaring that he hates his father at the top of his lungs, all while it is muffled by Stanley's jacket. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                  Stan does not care that his jacket is getting ruined, he knows how much the kid needs this, to let all the pent-up emotions lose. So stan lets Michael scream, yell and cry on him. soon the church part of the funeral was over with and Michael almost laying limply against stan, just conduced to hiccups and sniffles. "do you want to watch the casket getting barried?" stan asks after the long silence, and just a few moments later Michael shakes his head.</p><p>     </p><p>    The distraught teen pulls away from stan exhausted, he looks at stan then once again shakes his head, "no...no I just want to go home" his voice cracks while speaking. stan sends a small smile Michaels way as he wraps his arm around his shoulder "alright then bud come on-" he says before pulling Michael along to the car "let go home".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this will be drabbles and stuff for Afton and pines since I do not want to make the other one into a drabble book because i do want to work on it. If you're here from that story then hello! I am sorry for not updating it in a while it is just school is a bitch and my inspiration is thin but I really would love to continue it when I have the chance because it is my favorite.c</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>